Vamps and Wolves
by music-4-cure15
Summary: Bella and Jacob are vegetarian vampries, what happens when they run into a pack of werewolves and Bella meets her soul mate and one of them imprints on her? OOC AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok I know I'm still working on my other story "Even In Hell There Is A Heaven" but this story idea came to me and I just had to do it. Haha this isn't a one shot either so yeah enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

"Come on Bells I smelled some deer just over the mountain ridge." Jacob looked excited. He was so cute when he was hunting.

"Okay Jake, lets go get some dinner. What a great date." He just laughed at me and started running.

Jacob and I had been together as a small coven for close to 100 years. Of course Jacob was at least a 100 years older than I, he was my creator. We were a special kind of vampire, see we only eat animals. This was unheard of for our kind. I wasn't completely sure of where we were other than the fact that it was the upper peninsula. Then all of a sudden I caught the scent of something else. It smelled terrible and I had never smelled it before. Suddenly we were surrounded by a ton of huge wolf type things.

"Werewolves." I looked at him and he honestly looked frighten. This scared me also.

The leader looked older than the rest but he made up the age in size. He was definitely the biggest. The leader and the other wolf on his right slowly backed away and the rest moved closer. Then a man and woman walked back in with barely any clothes on.

"I am Carlisle what are you doing in our area?"

A/N: Ok this is just a preview, review and/or PM me if you think I should continue. I definitely have more if this is worthy, let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok so I realize that if this actually happened the wolves wouldn't hesitate to attack but I figured since it is Carlisle even as a wolf he would still be humane. Anyways here is chapter 2.

Previously: "I am Carlisle what are you doing in our area?"

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

"I thought werewolves were extinct." Jacob was in complete shock.

"As long your kind is still alive our kind will still be alive." He seemed very calm unlike my partner. I was very confused. "Again I ask what are you doing in our area?"

"We are nomads. Plus this isn't _your_ area. We may travel wherever we please." Jake was relentless. I knew that if it came to a fight he would surely win, even if there were a ton of them.

"Well I am afraid to tell you this but if you hunt in our area we must kill you. Our job is to protect humans from _you_."

"But we don't hunt humans…" This was the first time I had spoken and they seemed surprised, one of the wolves even stepped closer to me. It frightened me but I knew Jake would protect me.

"What's this? But you must hunt humans it is what makes you _vampires_." The couple standing in front of us seemed very surprised by this.

"We 'eat' animals. Human blood is still very tantalizing to us of course but we refrain from it. We do not choose to be monsters." I felt this odd need to explain ourselves, it wasn't for our safety because we had no need to fear these animals. It seemed as though this leader would listen, he didn't seem to enjoy the thought of killing us. Then one of the wolves started to whimper all of other the wolves turned to look at him and some started growling. This could not be good.

"If you will excuse us, apparently there is a matter that must be taken care of this moment. Emmett." Carlisle seemed content with leaving us right now, though one of the wolves nodded his huge head so I figure he was leaving one of them just in case. We weren't going anywhere though, they fascinated me. All but one of the wolves turned and started leaving. I decided we might be here a while so I sat down. Jacob looked at me and continued to stand.

"I don't feel good about this Bella."

"Why Jake? We haven't done anything wrong, plus they seem like good people or wolves I guess. I feel we have nothing to worry about."

"That's only because you've never been around wolves before."

"No they don't want to hurt us. I can tell."

"Whatever Bella, it's in their nature to want to kill us."

"Well it's in _our_ nature to drink human blood but we don't do we?" I knew I had him there. The wolf that was still with us started whimpering and looking over his shoulder.

"Go ahead we aren't going anywhere I promise." The wolf looked at me like I was crazy for even offering such a ridiculous thing. "Ok your choice. By the way I would really prefer if this didn't come down to a fight, just so you know." The wolf just rolled it's eyes at me.

Jacob looked at me like I was crazy, "Bella these are our mortal enemies. It's going to come down to a fight."

"But it might not. Don't aggravate them. I'm telling you, they aren't going to fight unless we start it."

"You sound so sure."

Suddenly we were surrounded by humans, you could tell they were really the wolves. I stood so as not to be rude. The leader spoke, "We would like to get to know you, would you care to meet somewhere?"

"How about right here?" I suggested this because I knew if they left us alone Jake would leave and I didn't want to leave or stay here by myself.

"Right here is perfectly fine." They motioned for us to sit.

A/N: So kinda a cliffy. Oh well hope you liked it. Review please!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok so I'm super happy that I finally got some reviews!! It totally made my day! Ok, I just want to say something so there is no confusion or anything I am totally taking the fact that Leah is a wolf and amplifying it so like all the Cullen girls are wolves to, got it? Cool. Anywho I would love to dedicate this chapter to a new friend of mine Drak, you should all go check out her stories they are amazing! (Edwards-girl-forever-drak). Hope you feel better!! Here's chapter 3.

Previously: "Right here is perfectly fine." They motioned for us to sit.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

As soon as we were all sitting I looked at the rest of the people gathered here. There were 7 humans, or I guess wolves, including the one that had been watching us who had left and come back. All of them were very tall and they all looked somewhat alike, each one was gorgeous (must be a mythical creature thing). One of them though in particular caught my eye he had bronze hair and green eyes that made me want to throw everything away for him. He was watching me to and I knew that if I could still blush I would be bright red.

I decided I should get things started here since no one else had, "Well I'm Bella and this is Jacob." Jacob nodded his head in recognition.

The leader motioned to himself and said, "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." As he said this he motioned to the woman next to him who had caramel hair and a heart shaped face, she smiled at us me in particular it seemed. "These is our pack. Introduce yourselves kids."

The one that had stayed with us raised his hand and said "Emmett."

The blonde girl next to her just said in a bored voice while playing with her nails, "Rosalie."

Next to her was a girl that had pixie like features and she looked like she was about to burst with excitement. "Hi I'm Alice! This is my boyfriend Jasper. We are going to be best friends Bella I can tell that right now."

Carlisle spoke up again, "Alice gets visions of the future, we don't know what causes it but she always has." (A/N: Ok just throwing this in here, remember the reason Alice was in the asylum was because she had visions. I decided that she would still have them now to because they make Alice, Alice.)

I just nodded my head and Jake looked at them like they were on something. I elbowed him in the ribs since he was being rude.

The boy with blonde hair next to Alice simply stated, "What she said."

Then next to that boy was the one that was staring at me, "I'm Edward. It is very nice to meet you." He said this only to me it seemed like. I just smiled at him.

"So where are you headed?" It was hard to tear my eyes away from Edward to look at Carlisle.

"We were just running, we have no agenda. Right Jake?" In stead of actually answering he just kinda grunted. I could tell he wasn't to comfortable.

"Is it only you two? I've heard some vampires travel in huge covens." It was Jasper asking this time.

"Yes it is only us two. It has been for about 100 years now."

"Wow a century, that's a long time to stay together." Edward seemed somewhat upset by this information.

"Yeah me and Bells here have been together her whole vampire existence. I was the one that changed her." So he finally speaks. I felt somewhat guilty having the feelings I was for this Edward since me and Jacob had been together so long but we were starting to get somewhat tired of each other, at least I was.

"You don't resent him for that? Cause if someone turned me into a bloodsucker I would totally hate them!"

"Emmett!" Carlisle looked very disappointed and somewhat embarrassed. I couldn't help but start cracking up.

"No I didn't resent him. I was actually very thankful. I was dying when he found me, but that's a story for another time."

"Another time? You mean you still want to talk to us?" Alice looked so happy to hear me say that.

"I thought you could see the future?" I couldn't help but mess with her. When she realized I was kidding to she started laughing also.

"Hey Bella can I talk to you for a second, privately?" Jacob looked mad so I decided to go with him.

"Excuse for one quick second please." I stood and we walked till they were out of ear shot.

"What do you think your doing? We can't be buddy buddy with a pack of werewolves! The Volturi would have a field day!"

"The Volturi don't need to know Jake! Come on they are harmless."

"Look I'm sorry Bella but I can't stay here, you do what you want but I'm out."

"But Jake.."

"No I'm sorry. Look hopefully we find each other again one day. Take care of yourself. I love you."

"I hope so to. I'm sorry. I love you to." He left with a quick kiss on my cheek. I slowly started to walk back to the pack.

A/N: I think this is a good spot to stop. So Jacob is finally gone (I thought he would never leave!) he might show up again later on. It's all up to him, you know how he has bad timing :D anyways for the next chapter I'm going to try Edwards point of view. Not so sure how its going to turn out, warning you right now. Review please!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok so I got a lot of reviews last chapter and I was so happy! Thank you so much!!! Ok this chapter is in Edwards point of view starting from the beginning, it may be short if it is I'm terribly sorry. By the way go check out my new story Tire Swing Romance. I think it's pretty good. Anyways here you go, Edward take the wheel!

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

EPOV

Emmett, me and Jasper were all on patrol when we caught the scent of them. We immediately let the others know then went to meet in a meadow to prepare.

"Carlisle we caught the scent of some vampires." Jasper seemed to be excited, always looking for a fight that one was.

"Hey I am not! It's just been a while since bloodsuckers have been in this area."

Eventually we got everything ready and all agreed that if it comes down to a fight we do not start it, same old same old. We went and slowly closed in as soon as I saw her I felt everything in my being change.

"Oh no! Edward you can't!" I didn't get what Alice was talking about. "Edward imprinted on the vampire. This can't end well."

"Shut up Alice!"

"Hush you two. Me and Esme are going to speak to them in our human forms so stay alert." Carlisle and Esme slowly walked away then, they were gone all of 2 minutes maybe.

"I am Carlisle what are you doing in our area?"

"I thought werewolves were extinct." The male was in complete shock.

"As long your kind is still alive our kind will still be alive." Carlisle seemed very calm considering the fact that he was vulnerable to two of his natural enemies. "Again I ask what are you doing in our area?"

"We are nomads. Plus this isn't _your_ area. We may travel wherever we please." The male seemed ready to fight at a moments notice where as the female looked confused but confident at the same time.

"Well I am afraid to tell you this but if you hunt in our area we must kill you. Our job is to protect humans from _you_."

"But we don't hunt humans…" Her voice sent chills down my spine I took a step closer unwillingly she seemed to notice and get a little frightened.

"What's this? But you must hunt humans it is what makes you _vampires_." Carlisle seemed very taken aback by this new information. Emmett and Jasper seemed a little let down knowing this meant less chance of a fight.

"We 'eat' animals. Human blood is still very tantalizing to us of course but we refrain from it. We do not choose to be monsters." Oh no! This meant there was a chance that we might have to kill them, we couldn't kill her. She could not die, I wouldn't let it happen. I accidentally let out a whimper and they all turned and looked at me. Whoops!

"If you will excuse us, apparently there is a matter that must be taken care of this moment. Emmett." Carlisle must trust them if he's only leaving Emmett.

As soon as we felt we were out of earshot of the vampires we all changed back into our human forms.

"What is the matter Edward?" Carlisle seemed very tired which wasn't normal for him.

"Carlisle, Edward finally imprinted! But it's kinda on the vampire…" Trust Alice to tell him instead of me.

"Edward…" He seemed somewhat disappointed but we all knew there was nothing we could. "Ok well this somewhat complicates things.

"Do you really think they were telling the truth?" Jasper was still looking for a fight we could all tell.

"Yes I do. The female seems fairly safe, I do not know about the male but we just need to talk to them more. Edward we will deal with your problem later." Carlisle started walking back so we followed.

As we got closer we could tell the vampires were arguing so we decided to break it up. We walked in and Carlisle simply stated, ""We would like to get to know you, would you care to meet somewhere?"

"How about right here?" The female pointed to the ground. She seemed to want to get to know us to.

"Right here is perfectly fine." Carlisle being a gentleman motioned for them to sit first.

As soon as we were all sitting I looked at the rest of the people gathered here. The female seemed to be studying us. Her gaze seemed to linger on me and I couldn't help but stare back. She was just gorgeous.

She opened her mouth to start talking and I leaned forward a little bit just so I could hear her even better, "Well I'm Bella and this is Jacob." The male, which was Jacob, nodded his head in recognition.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." Carlisle motioned to Esme who was next to him she smiled at both of them but she was watching Bella. "This is our pack. Introduce yourselves kids."

"Emmett."

"Rosalie."

Alice was next and she looked like she was about to jump into Bella's lap she was so excited. "Hi I'm Alice! This is my boyfriend Jasper. We are going to be best friends Bella I can tell that right now."

Carlisle spoke up again, "Alice gets visions of the future, we don't know what causes it but she always has." He really must trust them if he shared that information.

Bella seemed to believe this but Jacob gave us a look that made me want to rip his head off, Bella seemed to think this was rude to because she elbowed him in the side.

Jasper tried to play all cool like he could care less about being here. "What she said."

Then it was my turn, I decided to be a gentleman, "I'm Edward. It is very nice to meet you." She smiled and boy did she have the best smile!

"So where are you headed?" Carlisle decided to break up our staring game and she seemed like she didn't want to look away.

"We were just running, we have no agenda. Right Jake?" Jacob just grunted, I could tell he didn't like how this was going.

"Is it only you two? I've heard some vampires travel in huge covens." It was Jasper asking this time.

"Yes it is only us two. It has been for about 100 years now."

Oh no, that meant they were probably together if they'd stayed just the two of them. "Wow a century, that's a long time to stay together." You could hear the sadness in my voice as I said this.

"Yeah me and Bells here have been together her whole vampire existence. I was the one that changed her." Ah the male finally speaks, I felt like he was trying to make me jealous. I couldn't let him now it was working

"You don't resent him for that? Cause if someone turned me into a bloodsucker I would totally hate them!" Ha trust Emmett to call them something to their faces

"Emmett!" Carlisle looked very disappointed and somewhat embarrassed. Bella on the other hand just started cracking up.

"No I didn't resent him. I was actually very thankful. I was dying when he found me, but that's a story for another time." Another time? Yes!

"Another time? You mean you still want to talk to us?" Alice looked as happy as I was to hear that.

"I thought you could see the future?" Bella must feel pretty comfortable with us to start joking around so soon. Alice seemed hurt but se realized quickly that it was a joke and started laughing.

"Hey Bella can I talk to you for a second, privately?" Jacob looked mad, uh oh this couldn't be good.

"Excuse for one quick second please." They both stood and walked out of the small meadow.

"Well the female seems very nice." Esme was so kind, she didn't even care that these were our enemies that she was talking about.

"Yeah! I hope they do stay awhile, I can tell we are gonna get along so well." Alice looked like her cheeks were going to crack from smiling so much.

"I can't believe you guys. We aren't supposed to like them. We are supposed to kill them."

"Oh come on Rose, they aren't gonna hurt us." Emmett better be careful or he's gonna get his girlfriend pissed at him.

There was a rustling in the trees so we stopped talking. Bella walked out, by herself.

"Bella where's Jacob?" Carlisle seemed genuinely worried.

"Oh he just had to be somewhere. He'll be back." She didn't seem to believe this herself either.

A/N: Ok so mostly just a filler but now you know whats going on with Edward. How did I do though? I'm scared that it wasn't that good. But oh well review please! Next chapter will be up either later on, or tomorrow.


	5. Authors note

Hey everyone. Im really sorry but my life is just really crappy right now and im trying my hardest to keep writing but its really hard for me to do at the moment. Please understand and dont absolutely hate me but im trying my hardest to get new chapters out for all my stories as soon as possible...

Love, Michelle

p.s. i am posting this same thing on all of my stories so if you follow all of them dont bother looking right now.


End file.
